PAW Patrol has Fallen
PAW Patrol has Fallen Summary PAW Patrol has Fallen is a parody of the 2013 action movie Olympus has Fallen. When a group of bad-tempered mutts led by a bloodthirsty human disguised as a visiting rescue group take over the Lookout and capture most of the PAW Patrol, it's up to the remaining members to take back their territory and rescue their friends. Characters PAW Patrol * Ryder * Katie * Alex * Chase * Zuma * Rocky * Skye * Rubble * Marshall * Tundra * Princess * Talon K9 Force * Ranger * Brutus * Slash * Swift * Blake * Multiple Henchmen Cameo * Mayor Goodway * Mayor Humdinger * Farmer Yumi * Captain Turbot * Jake * Mr. Porter Movie Storyline Chapter 1 (Adventure Bay Town Hall on a bright and sunny summer day. A joyous Mayor Goodway is behind a podium near the front doors, and speaking to a crowd of townspeople, including the PAW Patrol.) Mayor Goodway (Clearing her voice, then speaking): Ladies and gentlemen, folks of Adventure Bay, I have great news to share with everyone. (The crowds starts chattering excitedly, wondering what their mayor has in plan. They soon stop as Mayor Goodway clears her throat a second time.) Mayor Goodway (Excitedly): Ladies and gentlemen, yesterday, I have received a call from the national government. (The crowd gasps, then starts to chatter even more excitedly, only to cease once more by Mayor's Goodway annoying throat clearing.) Mayor Goodway (Gleefully): They have seen the progression of our little town, and they think it's amazing! Incredible! Over-the-top! And they want to start to fund our town, so we are able to build new buildings, hold more events and provide more for our citizens. (The crowd cheers extremely loudly, then spills over the barriers and starts to carry Mayor Goodway on their arms and out onto Main Street. Colorful confetti starts flying from the sky, and victorious music plays from loudspeakers at Town Hall. Probably the only person who wasn't happy was Mayor Humdinger.) Mayor Humdinger (His face red with anger): This is unbelievable! For all those years, Foggy Bottom has succeeded in building a town like no other, certainly not like this piece of trash, and yet, the government decides to fund them. Mayor Humdinger's Secretary (Frowning): I agree. Adventure Bay doesn't deserve funds, Foggy Bottom does. We need to stop that from happening! Mayor Humdinger: But how will we do that? Secretary (Thinking, then face lights up): I have an idea. I'll discuss it with you back at the "real" Town Hall, Mayor Humdinger sir! (The two laugh evilly before piling into a sleek sedan and speeding away to the freeway to Foggy Bottom. Ryder catches their behavior from the corner of his eye suspiciously.) Chapter 2 (Foggy Bottom's Town Hall was dark and gloomy when compared to Adventure Bay's. The building was old, yet seemingly strong and bold, decorated with medieval features and water fountains. Mayor Humdinger was at his office, an oversized room stuffed with sofas, self portraits, trophies and models of hot air balloons. The mayor was at his desk, staring at his seated secretary.) Mayor Humdinger (Interweaving his fingers): So tell me, Mr. James, what idea do you have to stop Adventure Bay from receiving those government funds? Mr. James (Confidently): It's pretty simple, actually, Mayor Humdinger sir. You know why the government has chosen to give Adventure Bay those funds? Mayor Humdinger (Leaning back): I know, I know, it is stupid, but it's because of the PAW Patrol. The PAW Patrol was really the progression Mayor Goodway was talking about.Those damned animals and their kid leader, they did everything to make Adventure Bay pop into the minds of the government. All their useless rescues, acts of heroic deeds, everything! Mr. James: Exactly! So if we somehow managed to rig an emergency so big and serious that even the PAW Patrol can't fix, then their funds will disappear! Mayor Humdinger (Spring up from his chair): Mr. James, you're a genius! How could I haven't thought of that? A sabotage will surely destroy reputation of the team and cause the downfall of Adventure Bay. And then it will be time for Foggy Bottom to shine and receive the funds! Mr. James (Clearing his throat): Except for one thing, Mayor Humdinger sir, how shall it be done? Mayor Humdinger (Scrunching up his forehead and rubbing his stache): How? You're smart, think of something. Mr. James: From the research I've done, mainly on watching countless episodes of Hello Adventure Bay, I've come to conclude that the Lookout is the home of the PAW Patrol. And it's where the team spends most of their spare time. Mayor Humdinger :You mean... Mr. James: Yes, Mayor Humdinger sir! There doesn't have to be an emergency, why not just ruin the reputation of the PAW Patrol forever by just taking over the Lookout and destroying everything in there! Mayor Humdinger: Right again, Mr. James. But who will do that? Mr. James (Smiling evilly): I have just the contacts. I'll make them tonight. Tomorrow, they'll come, train for the big job, and execute Operation "No more PAW Patrol" next week. Chapter 3 (The local Air Cadets army base was really scary during the night. Guard tower flashed their bright lights back and fourth, while armed and uniformed youth Cadets patrolled the perimeter. They were all trained to kill. The captain of the Cadets arrived at the main gates on a military Hummer and stepped out. He was average-sized yet exceptionally fit for his young age, with tall spiky hair and a handsome face. The guards there quickly snapped a salute, then eased by the signal of the captain.) Cadets Captain (Turning to one of the guards): How's it going, Rex? Rex (Standing at attention): Good, sir! Everything is well under control. Cadets Captain: Excellent. (Suddenly, his wrist computer started to beep, and he activated it. Bringing it up close to his ear, a voice was heard. It was Mr. James, Mayor Humdinger's secretary.) Mr James (Whispery): Hello, Ranger. Ranger (Darkly): What do you want, James? I have a base to run, so you'd better make this quick. Mr. James: Don't worry, I will. Let's just say, Adventure Bay will be from now on funded by the government. Ranger: So? Mr. James: You know why? Ranger: I don't know, James, and I don't care. Hurry up and spit it out. Mr. James: Patience, young grasshopper. The PAW Patrol is the reason why the government decided to do that. (Just when Mr. James uttered "the PAW Patrol", Ranger's blood stopped cold. His eyes grew empty and he growled. He brought his wrist computer closer and snarled into it.) Ranger (Snarling): Don't. Mention. Them. Again. Mr. James: Don't you get it, Ranger? This is your time to strike back. Ranger (Relaxing): You don't know how many years I'd wanted to do that. Mr. James: Exactly! Mayor Humdinger and I have devised a plan to corrupt them once and for all. Will you join us? Ranger (Pausing for a bit): Sure...Who will I be working with? Mr. James: We have that all planned out, Ranger. Your teammates will be just as cunning and bloodthirsty as you are to see the downfall of the PAW Patrol. They will be called, once you arrive here in Foggy Bottom. Ranger: Agreed. But whether you like it or not, I'm going to bring one of our best combat Pups. It's about time to test out his skills. Mr. James: Who is this Pup, if I may ask? Ranger (Smiling): You'll see. And once I beat up Ryder's sorry butt, I'll drag him back here and enlist him in the Cadets. Over and out, Ranger. (Shutting off his wrist computer, Ranger returned to the guards, who were still snapped up. Giving them the gesture of ease, they relaxed and went back to their positions overlooking the main gates. Turning around, the Cadets captain found himself being confronted by a Pup fully covered in a black jumpsuit. It was Slash, the Cadet's best combat and ninja dog.) Slash (Saluting and speaking in a slight French accent): Bonjour, monsier ''Ranger. Ready for action! Ranger (Bending down to eye level with Slash): Slash, my best combat Pup, you're gonna embark on a very dangerous mission. Slash (Raising his eyebrow): What is it, Ranger? Ranger (Smirking): You and I will go teach my brother and his band of mutts a little painful lesson. Slash: Interesting. And will I get a chance to kill some ''chiens, non? Ranger (Nodding): Indeed. We leave tomorrow at dawn to meet up with the rest of the planned attacking force. Once we're there, I'll call the rest of the combat Pups for reinforcements. Slash: Yes sir! Chapter 4 To be continued...Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon Movies Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Fighting Category:Action Category:Characters Category:Villans